Cammie? No my name is Clary Fray-Morganstern
by MedeaMoon-Sister of Mooney
Summary: Very much like two other crossovers. The clave sent Clary to Gallagher after CoG for her mothers punishment. 1 1/2 years later the clave lets her come back. Clace Malec Sizabelle. mentions of lemon, but none in story. 1st story so R&R the good and the bad. Used to be Cammie is Clary. Has truth or dare.
1. Home!

**I don't own anything.**

Being a spy/shadow hunter is hard. Well it's not that hard, but it isn't easy. There have been lots of times I have almost spilt the beans on my family? At least nine. To my spy school (Gallagher), I'm an orphan. My name is Clary Fray, parabati to Isabelle Lightwood and girlfriend to Jace.

To the mundane world my name is Cameron Morgan (I adopted the last name) 17 years of age, no family, except the Gallagher sisterhood, and alone in the world. But making one thing clear- I am not alone.

Me and Isabelle's brother, Alec got close and would be closer if I wasn't forced to Gallagher by the clave. They wanted to punish my mum for marrying Valentine, the leader of the Circle that almost wiped out all the downworlders completely.

They supposedly wanted someone to be in the spy world and live it for themselves. I haven't seen my family or my friends for one and a half years, until Valentine was killed and I had gotten used to the world of demons.

Anyway, all the introduction crap aside, let us start on the story.

I was in a secret passage way, playing on my laptop. It is amazing how good I am at Super Mario.

Anyway. I was alone and then a fire burst into life in front of me. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes the clave would send me messages asking how I was doing. Not that they cared.

But this was different. This was from Alec. I fell of my bed in my haste to open it and it read:

Clary,

The clave are letting us pick you up and bring you home! I cannot wait to see you. Isabelle was almost bouncing of the roof, and Jace was doing that, they are so excited. Mum, dad and your mum are in Idris so you won't see them when we pick you up. It is so strange without you here. So much has happened and you couldn't see it. Like mine and Magnus's wedding. The clave don't know the meaning of family even if it is a surrogate one. Anyway me, Izzy and Jace will pick you up. I'll send you a message soon with details.

Miss you

Alec Bane.

It was official. I was going home. Home, home, home. That's all I could think of during class. Bex would tap me and ask if I was alright. No, I was brilliant! Mum, Izzy, Alec, Jace. Angel I missed Magnus! The sparkly, gay warlock everyone needs.

I was bouncing on my feet as I walked out the door. My smile was so big my face hurt.

"Okay, what boy made you like this?" asked Macey.

I shook my head "You know I don't want a boyfriend. I'm just happy."

"I've known you for a year and a half, you don't get happy for no reason," Bex said, smirking "What's up?"

"Nothing," I shrugged

"Something." Liz added

I walked faster "Nothing,"

They slowed down, I knew why. The bane of my life, Zach, was waiting for me.

"Fuck." I muttered. Zach was trying to let me go out with him. I walked by, he grasped my arm and said "You look happy."

"Piss off. I don't want to be your girlfriend." and I walked on with Zach chasing me.

* * *

Night came, and I was all packed and ready. I didn't know when I would be leaving, but I wanted to be ready. I was pacing where Liz would. I wanted that letter so hard, it hurt. When it arrived, it landed on my head.

My Clary,

Tomorrow be ready at lunch, you know the time we run from Isabelle when she is cooking.

Be in your hunting clothes. It is not the same with out you. Oh and don't worry. We won't jump through the roof, Izzy and Alec voted against that. If your wondering, I have pictures of Alec's wedding.

I love you

Jace.

A morning to say goodbye.

It wasn't that hard to say goodbye, because I was kinda glad to be leaving. Sure, I liked Gallagher (the training wasn't as hard as with Jace), but my blood calls for shadow hunters.

Anyway I didn't leave my room mates sides. Most people thought I was just in a good mood, not that I spent my time with them. At lunch I ran to change, before slipping into the hall again.

The headmistress wasn't understanding.

"Miss Morgan, what are you wearing?"

"Gear." I answered while the boys from Blackthorne cat called.

"Gear for what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Well it could be because she is going to be tortured by Isabelle for hunting tonight." said a very familiar voice behind me. I turned to see a smirking Jace between Izzy and Alec. Whispers sprang to life 'How does she know them?" Have you seen that hottie?'

That was, until Mr Solomon stood and said.

"How do you know Cammie?"

"She goes by Cammie now? Wow. Why do you have so many names?"

"Says one Mr Jace Wayland-Morganstern-Herondale-Lightwood." I countered

"Jeez, that hurts."

"Where?"

"Here." he said pointing to his nose, I went up to him and kissed it.

"Better now?" he nods.

"Anyway. Can we do introductions, love birds?" Said Alec

"And you scold me? Why was there questionable noises in your room the night before I left?"

"That is confidential." He said, his cheeks turning red.

"Right, and that is not a blush an your cheeks?" I smirked

"Um you two, stop teasing each other." said Izzy.

"Okay," I said brightly "What were the questionable noises in your room when Simon was around?"

She staid cool "Oh? And you scold me? Why was there questionable noise in Jace's room the night you left, oh and I have a picture of you two that morning, I mean, you walked into the kitchen in Jace's top. The one he wore the day before."

I felt my face face heat up and looked at Jace who was looking mortified. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. That's when we remembered the hall of spies looking at us. Mr Solomon just said "Who are you?"

"Well, the handsome and extremely charming one, who is myself, is Jace Wayland-Morganstern-Herondale-Lightwo-"

"We know. I am Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother -"

"Alec Bane nee-Lightwood."

"And I am Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn." We twirled around to see Magnus in his glittery glory.

"What the fuck Magnus?" I said.

"Will the Blood Sucker be next?" moaned Jace.

"Well, if your not calling me, mundane it's Blood Sucker."

"Simon, nice to see you."

"By the angel! What are you doing here?" shouted Alec

" We wanted to see Clary before she and Jace make up on sexual endeavours and training, that turns out to be PDA in the training room." Said Magnus

"What the fuck?" Shouted Bex "Who the bloody hell is Clary? Why the hell are you here?"

"Well I'm Clary Fray-Morganstern."

"And I like your hair red." said Magnus, who flicked his fingers and my hair became red.

"That is better. Thanks Maggie." Smirked Jace while Alec shook his head and Izzy and Simon betted about about what Magnus would call Jace

"Anytime, Goldilocks." And Izzy gets 10 dollars

"My name is NOT Goldilocks!" stressed Jace while me, Izzy, Alec and Simon almost died laughing.

"You know Golden boy? I like Goldilocks better."

"Shut up Blood Sucker" Jace growled in a voice that promised pain.

"Shutting up."

"Come on guys lets go!" I said standing next to a portal Magnus came through "We can catch up in Taki's tomorrow."

"Fine." Said Isabelle

"Um, Izzy, I'm staying at the institute tonight."

"Oh right. Oh my angel! Please put up silencing runes."

"Nope." I smiled cheekily before taking Jace's hand and running through the portal. They followed to different places. Izzy, Alec and Magnus to the institute, and Simon to his flat.

**Hi this is my first story. Please tell me what you think, the good and the bad. Oh and if anyone wants to be my beatter please PM me.**

**Medea Moon**


	2. What Bex thinks!

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything at all! :(**

* * *

Bex POV

This morning Cammie was very, very happy. It worried me. Me, Macey and Liz interrogated her after Cov Ops.

"Okay, what boy made you like this?" asked Macey.

Cammie shook my head "You know I don't want a boyfriend. I'm just happy."

"I've known you for a year and a half, you don't get happy for no reason," I said, smirking "What's up?"

"Nothing," She shrugged

"Something." Liz added

She walked faster "Nothing,"

We slowed down as we saw Zach at the end of the corridor.

"Fuck." I heard Cammie mutter.

"You look happy." That was Zach.

"Piss off. I don't want to be your girlfriend." She walked off with Zach chasing her.

I turned to the girls.

"Something is up. Cammie isn't that happy for nothing."

"Should we find out?" asked Liz

"Ye-"

"No!" said Macey. I was taken aback. Macey not wanting to know something, is like Cammie kissing Zach.

"Wha?"

* * *

"She'll tell us sometime anyway."

She didn't tell us. However, she didn't leave our sides, at all. Until lunch. She said she needed the bathroom and told us to go on ahead. When we were sat down, Liz said (In Italian, of course.)

"What is taking her so long?"

"I don't know."

That's when she walked in. She had changed her clothes from the Gallagher uniform to tight-fitting leather pants, a supple black top that looked leather. Her leather jacket had rips, that looked like it was from claws, down the left arm. To top it off, knee length boots clung to her legs, like a second skin, made from (you guessed it!) leather. She was stunning, with her curly brown hair reaching her hips, and green eyes that were enhanced by eye-liner and mascara. To say headmistress Morgen was not impressed was an understatement.

"Miss Morgan, what are you wearing?" said Mrs Morgen.

"Gear." Cam answered while the boys from Blackthorne cat called.

"Gear for what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Well it could be because she is going to be tortured by Isabelle for hunting tonight." said a voice behind her. She turned to see a smirking blonde between two black haired people, who were obviously brother and sister. Whispers sprang to life "How does she know them?" to "Have you seen that hottie?" The last one was from Tina.

That's when things got strange. Cam teased them about their private life, and was teased back.

Then the introductions. Jace too-many-names-Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Bane and a sparkly person called Magnus. Then someone who Jace called 'Blood Sucker' who was Simon.

Then Cammie says her name is Clary Fray-Morganstern. One of the same names as the golden boy.

And the sparkly person made her hair red. WTF!? Then they stepped into a blue sphere and vanished.

"What the fuck?" shouted Macey "Who were they?"

* * *

Everyone looked at Mrs Morgen "I do not know, but Bex, Macey and Liz will help me and Joe to find her. You three come with me."

"I don't think she wants to come back." said Liz, as she scoured her laptop. They were sat in Mrs Morgen's office think about where Cammie or ,well, Clary could be.

"Why not?" asked Solomon.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in love with that Jace boy." said Macey, standing up

"Well, we'll bring her back."

"Yes, and then she'll run back. At least they gave the clue about the institute thingy." I said

"There is nowhere called the institute, anywhere." said Liz, looking up.

"God dammit!" Shrieked Macey. "Where can she be?"

* * *

"I don't know!" replied Joe "We just have to watch the street camera's for any of them."

Where chapter one stopped.

Clary POV.

By the angel. It was good to be in Jace's arms again. After we got out the portal Jace led me to his room, before pushing me against the wall and kissing me, hard. I kissed him back and my hands tangled into his golden locks. I moaned, as his tongue asked for entrance, which I gave him. He searched every corner of my mouth, memorising it.

"Clary." He moaned as we fell onto his bed, his arms around my waist pulling me closer as his top was flung into the corner along with mine which he got rid of earlier. Then the door banged open. We looked at it to see Alec standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" growled Jace.

"Err- Izzy wants to know what you want from the Chinese," Jace just looked at him, annoyed "Right, Mu Shu Pork. I'll go." with that he ran out the room banging the door closed.

"Come on, Jace. Lets go down."I said, rising of his chest and untangling our legs.

"Why?"

"I promise I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Fine."

We walked down to the kitchen. Jace topless, me with the top he previously wore on. It came past my bottom.

"And so they come." Said Isabelle as she passed Jace his food and two forks as we shared the Mu Shu Pork.

"Oh shut it Iz." I replied

"Well, I find this amazing but me and Alec shall go up to his room." said Magnus, as he turned to leave with Alec, Izzy said

"Put up silencing and loc-" before I had an idea and said

"I've got a better idea."

"What? Better than fucking Alec all night long?" asked Mags while Alec turned a colour I didn't know people could turn.

"Yep! We can play, truth or dare!"

"Awesome! But we need Simon." said Izzy

"How about us and Blood Sucker go to Maggies place?"

"That's not my name Goldilocks."

"And that isn't MINE!" shouted Jace.

Me and Izzy both said "Calm down boys!" We smirked at each other before we grapped the phone to call Simon.

Alec shook his head and muttered "What have I gotten into?"

**Hi guys! I got an update up today. Please, Please tell me what you think. You can flame, just not to bad.**

**Thanks again!**

**Medea Moon**


	3. Truth or Dare!

**Disclaimer: My name begins with 'L' not 'A' or 'C'. I don't own!**

* * *

Clary POV

"Truth or Dare Jace?" asked Izzy.

"Well dare, of course. I'm not the best shadow hunter ever, for nothing." We were sat in a circle in the institute library. Izzy was leaning on Simon, Alec was held on to Magnus' lap reluctantly and me? Jace had his arms around my waist as I leaned back onto him.

"OK, er, I dare you to lick Simon, then Magnus."

"EWW!" the boys said. Looking grossed out Jace licked them then ran to wash his mouth out.

When he came back, he looked at Alec, smirked and asked the infamously dreaded question,

"Well, Alec, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." he squeaked, a big, bad slayer of demons squeaked. Go figure!

"Wait!" shouted Iz "If you don't answer a truth or do a dare, you have to take of one piece of clothing and it has to be something big, not like a sock, or a shoe." We agreed and Jace carried on,

"So, when did you start shaving?" Izzy and I laughed, we didn't know that.

"After I started to go out with Magnus." he whispered as Maggie kissed his head.

"Okay, Clary, T or D?"

"Dare." He perked up at that, oh crap.

"I dare you to go next door and ask the person for a hug, when they hug you, punch them and scream."

"Okay," I went outside with everyone else hiding behind some bushes and knocked on the door.

Out came my headmistress from Gallagher, well shit, "Please miss," I whispered tearfully "can I have a hug, my m-m-mum is ill and I see you having fun and I-I-I-I just need a hug." I hope this is cover enough, jeez, I'm gonna kill Alec.

"of course," Mrs Morgen said and moved to sweep me into a hug, before I screamed, getting weird

looks and punched her in the stomach before running.

* * *

"Fuck you Alec!" I screamed as they ran after me laughing their heads off.

Bex POV.

Mace, Liz and I were watching the cameras that showed to front door. Five people hid behind a bush (I swear that I had seen them before.) as the second girl walked to the door and knocked. I noticed she looked like Cammie with the red hair the man, Magnus I think, gave her in Gallagher yesterday. We watched as she asked for a hug then punch Rachel and ran of screaming death threats at a boy called Alec. That's when it clicked, she was Cammie.

"Rachel!" Liz shouted down stairs. Mrs Morgen ran to the control room and Macey explained,

"Rachel, the girl who just punched you was Cammie. Why don't we follow them until we find where they are hiding, or what the institute is?"

* * *

"Of course."

Clary POV

"_Fuck you Alec!" I screamed as the ran after me laughing their heads off._

As we ran around the corner I rounded on Simon. He stopped laughing rather quick,

"Truth or Dare."

His eyes widened as he struggled to decide, knowing I would be cruel.

"Truth?"

"Have you ever made out with anyone after you met Izzy?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Jace's, Maggie's and my own smirks widened.

"Yes." He answered quietly

"I'm sorry?" Jace asked

"YES!" he screamed

"ooooooooh, PMSing!" Me, Alec and Magnus went.

"You dick head!" screamed Izzy as she slapped him, leaving a red mark the shape of her hand.

That's when, Macey, Liz, Bex, Mr Salomon and Rachel came around the corner.

"Shit." I said before we ran to the institute, with them following behind us.

Macey POV

We followed them to a run down church. I could tell they were out for blood when they saw it.

"Your keeping Cammie here?" Shrieked Mrs Morgen.

"Of course we live here, it's our home." Said the blond boy, I remembered to be Jace.

"No it is not! It's a run down church!"

"Please!" Huffed red-head Cammie -it's so weird her looking like that- "Do you thin I'd live somewhere like that, I have a life!"

"Normally not a long one, but a life." Agreed Alec, Cammie, Izzy and Jace turned to him and shouted,

"Alec!"

"Let's go up, shall we?" asked Simon, then an elevator brought us up to the most amazing hallway. We were speechless.

Cammie turned to us, smirking and said "Welcome to the New York institute, we shall tell you everything after our weekend of truth or dare." before running down the halls to a library and being pulled onto Jace's lap.

Simon turned to Bex and said "Well, Spy Girl, Truth or Dare?" Bex, being Bex, answered

"Dare."

"I dare you to fight against Jace, all weapons allowed, but you can't kill or seriously injure."

"Okay." We ran after them as they climbed to the top floor and pushed open a door which lead to a weapons room. Jace went straight to the knives as Cammie pulled one out of her knee length boots and started polishing it, before suddenly standing and announcing,

"Guys, get suited up, the Hole bar has been serving demons and now they are running havoc,"

They rushed around, being changed into what Cammie was wearing as she left Gallagher, and gathering weapons, which they hid in various places, that I didn't know weapons could go. Then they drew stuff on themselves. "Oh, and Spies, you have to stay here." We were told that, before they all jumped out of the windows and landed on their feet before running off.

"Girls," said Solomon "Lets follow them."

"But, they panicked. I'm sure that it is worse than jumping out a window. I mean, they landed on their feet and took off running, literally. You can't do that, and your a perfesional spy." reasoned Liz, I nodded my head, but Bex tried to open the door.

"It's locked!" she said. In the end she gave up trying to get out and we talked about Cammie and boys, and the best way to kill with a rolled up newspaper and a chopstick, you know, normal stuff. After the sun went down, I heard people running through the institute and screams of someone hurt.

The door opened and we saw Isabelle who turned and ran back to the room called 'Imfirmary'.

Jace and Alec were pacing out side the door and Izzy joined them, before Magnus stuck his head out the door and began to speak.

* * *

**Hey! If anyone is interested I need a beta, so just PM me. I am so sorry for taking forever, but my took my laptop and I got it back today. **

**Medea Moon**


	4. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa

**Jaces POV**

Magnus stuck his head out of the door and began to speak,

"Clary has been burned by the demon blood and has a shallow gash on her chest. I have stopped to burn from spreading on her leg and an irazti fixed the cut. She will be fine later."

"Can we see her?" I asked, hopefully, Magnus looked at me and just said,

"No!"

"What?" Shouted Izzy, Alec's head whipped around to see her.

"Keep it down." He hissed. The mundanes looked at us and Solomon asked,

"What has happened? What's up with Cam-Clary? What are demons? Tell me!" I had enough. I pushed myself of the ground and pinned him to the wall, my shepra blade at his neck,

" is hurt. Demons are none of your business and you will never know what happened, ever," I pressed the blade in, drawing blood, then turned around to my name whispered, there stood Clary. I gathered her in my arms and whispered "Oh Clary, it is ll my fault. I shouldn't have let you fight the demon on your own. Now your hurt and it is all my fault. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."

She touched my face and said"Jace, it is not your fault. Shadow Hunters get hurt and we die young, but it is not your fault. Anyway, me getting hurt is my fault, I was foolhardy and ran into the fight. I never want you to say 'Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa' again. Got it?" I nodded my head as Clary moved away and turned to see the spies "Bet you want to know what is going on?"

Clary's friend, Bex, said "You bloody hell bet we do." Izzy chimed in about going to the library to explain. As we walked there I held onto Clary, so she wouldn't disappear again. We all sat down as Izzy and Alec explained our lives to them.

A girl called Liz said "Wait, so shadow hunters protect humans from demons?"

"Yes." That was Alec.

"An evil overlord called Valentine tried to take over?"

"Yes." Izzy.

"But you stopped him?"

"Yes." Clary.

"And Jace came back from the dead?"

"Yes." Me.

"Okay."

* * *

**Bex POV**

Their insane. There is no such thing as shadow hunters. The CIA would know, wouldn't they? I'm going crazy.

"There is no such thing!" I said, Clary got up, only to be pulled down by her boyfriend,

"There is no point Clary." He said to her, but she said

"Do you believe in Vampires? Werewolves? Warlocks?"

"Of course not!" She rolled her eyes before sending a couple of messages and said,

"Luke and Simon are coming." That's when a flash of neon colours and there was Simon.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short**

**Medea Moon.**


End file.
